Romione Parodys
by RoseyPoseyPie
Summary: I got bored so I wrote a bunch of these, I can write more if you will send me Song Ideas. If you can guess the year and the song each parody is based on you get a virtual lambroghini UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say  
His mind is somewhere far away  
And I don't know how to get there  
It's like all he wants is to chill out

_She's Serious_

He makes me wanna pull all my hair out

_She's always in a rush and interrupted_

Like he doesn't even care

_Like she doesn't even care_

**You, me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye**

Like fire and rain

_Like fire and rain_  
You can drive me insane

_You can drive me insane_  
**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**  
We're Venus and Mars

_Venus and Mars_  
We're like different stars

_like different stars_  
**You're the balance to my everything, and I...  
And I wouldn't change a thing.**

_She's always trying to save the day  
Just wanna have fun and play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feeling's never change_

Why does he try to read my mind?  
_I try to read her mind_  
It's not good to psychoanalyze  
_She tries to pick a fight to get attention_  
That's what all of my friends say  
_That's what all of my friends say_

**You, me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye**

Like fire and rain

_Like fire and rain_  
You can drive me insane

_You can drive me insane_  
**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**  
We're Venus and Mars

_Venus and Mars_  
We're like different stars

_like different stars_  
**but you're the balance to my everything, and I,  
And I wouldn't change a thing**

_When I'm yes, she's no_  
When I hold on, he just lets go  
**We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no**

Like fire and rain,

_Like fire and rain,_  
You can drive me insane,

_You can drive me insane,_  
**But I can't stay mad at you for anything.**  
We're Venus and Mars,

_Venus and Mars,_  
We're like different stars,

_like different stars,_  
**but you're the balance to my everything, And I,  
And I wouldn't change a thing.**

**But I can't stay mad at you for anything.**  
We're Venus and Mars,

_Venus and Mars,_  
We're like different stars,

_like different stars,_  
**but you're the balance to my everything, and I,  
And I wouldn't change a,  
Wouldn't change a thing.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know but...  
I think I maybe  
fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
keep this to myself

Waiting 'til you  
mature a bit.  
I am trying..  
Not to tell you..  
But I want to..

I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding..  
what I'm feeeling..  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my..time  
Just thinking about you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my.. life  
and now I found you  
I dont know what to do  
I think I'm falling for you...  
I'm falling for you...

As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
and we start to dance

All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just  
you and me

I'm trying..  
Not to tell you..  
But I want to..

I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding..  
what I'm feeeling...  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my.. time  
Just thinking about ya  
I dont know what to do  
I think i'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my.. life  
And now I found you  
I dont know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you...  
I'm fallin' for you...

Ooh, I just can't take it..  
My heart is racing..  
Emotions keep spinning out...

I've been spending all my.. time  
just thinking about you  
I dont know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my..life  
and now I found you  
I dont know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you...  
I'm fallin' for you...

I think I'm fallin' for you  
I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think i'm fallin' for you  
I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you...  
I'm fallin' for you...

Ooohhh  
Ooh no no  
Oooooohhhhh

Oooh, I'm falling' for you


	3. Chapter 3

Miss independent,  
Miss self-sufficient,  
Miss keep your distance, oh.  
Miss unafraid,  
Miss out of my way,  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no.  
Miss on her own,  
Miss almost grown,  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne.  
So, by keeping her heart protected,  
She'd never ever feel rejected,  
Little miss apprehensive,  
Said ooh, she fell in love...

What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open the door,  
Surprise! It's time,  
To feel what's real.  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need to be defensive,  
Goodbye, old you,  
When love is true.

Miss guarded heart,  
Miss super smart,  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no!  
But she miscalculated,  
She didn't want to end up jaded.  
And this miss decided not to miss out on some love,  
So, by changing her misconceptions,  
She tried a new direction,  
And found inside she felt a connection,  
She fell in love.

What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open the door,  
Surprise! It's time,  
To feel what's real.  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need to be defensive,  
Goodbye, old you,  
When love is true.

When Miss Independent walked away  
No time for hope that came her way,  
She looked in the mirror and thought today,  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see,  
How beautiful it could truly be,  
No more talk of why can't that be me,  
I'm so glad I finally see.

What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open the door,  
Surprise! It's time,  
To feel what's real.  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need to be defensive,  
Goodbye, old you,  
When love is true.


	4. Chapter 4

You're talking with your girlfriend, she's upset,  
She's going off about something that you said,  
'She'll never get your humor like I do.

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night,  
I'm studying for a class she doesn't like,  
And she'll never know your story like I do.

But she wears tank-tops, I wear sleeved shirts,  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers.  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find,  
That what you're looking for has been here all along.

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, Ronald Weasley.

Walking the halls with you and your patched-up robes.  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be,  
Laughing in the common room, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole school,  
I haven't seen it in a while since you dated "cool,"  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that,  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers,  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers,  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find,  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me, Ron Weasley.

Standing by and waiting at your bedside,  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, Ronald Weasley.

Oh, I remember going to the Yule ball with you that one night,  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry.  
And I know your Quidditch teams and you tell me 'bout your dreams,  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me...

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me, Ron Weasley.

Standing by and waiting at your bedside,  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Ronnie, you belong with me, Ronald Weasly.

You belong with me,  
Have you ever thought just maybe,  
You belong with me?  
Ronald Weasly?


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't add this is any of my other Chapters but I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER, OR ANY OF THE SONGS HERE**

**Thanks for the current 27 people who looked at my story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Who Doesn't want a Lambroghini? (Even if it is Virtual!)**

**And Also, Please read my Other Two Books, Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone and Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets, And yes I LOOOOOVE Romione, If you read my other books I can and Review I'll PM you my Songfic Parodys for the Characters I made up**

**Okay to the Point Song Number Six:**

Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at the flap  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how I decided  
Anyone but you  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Baby I was stupid for thinking that goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for joinin' in the a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Being with you  
Is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you


	6. Chapter 6

You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me, I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy, you became my friend, oh  
Now every Christmas you'll get my present, present  
Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

We went to Paris and got drunk at a bar  
Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks TO:**

**ObsessiveMarmoset**

**krazykeesha**

**muggleindenial28**

**Now please if you like this read my other two books, all you have to do is click on my name and they will be on that very window!**

**Also if anyone has suggestions please PM or Review because I'm getting a little short of Ideas.**

**Anyone who reviews, guesses the song/year, gives me advice or a suggestion, follows me or my book, favorites me or my book you'll get a Virtual Lambroghini to drive around the internet with! NO COST!**

**Song #7**

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey bookworm  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm always right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we could get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about!

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
With a poof from your willowy magic wand  
wand, wand, wand, wand

Cause she's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we could get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Oh, in a second I'll be sittin' in your lap oh,

Woo, 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

In a second I'll be sittin' in your lap, oh,  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS IS MY EIGTH SONG!**

**I'm really glad it's going this well, i've had 357 views in the last 3 days, thats more then any other of my stories which I would LOVE for you to read. Because they're my main work, It takes maybe 10 minutes to do one of these songfics, it takes over 3 months to write the kind of Fanfiction I'm doing elsewhere, so please, please, please give them a chance!**

**Just click on my name and scroll down the page!**

**If you're not the one, then why did my soul feel glad those days?**

_If you're not the one, then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine, then why does your heart return my call?_

__If you you are not mine, would I have the strength to stand at all?__

**I never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through and I hope  
You are the one I share my life with  
**  
**I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?**

If I don't need you, then why am I crying on my bed?

**If I don't need you, then why does your name resound in my head?**

**If you're not for me, then why does this distance maim my life?**

_If you're not for me, then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

**I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through and I hope  
You are the one I share my life with**

And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray that you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life

**I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?**

_'Cause I miss your body and soul so strong  
That it takes my breath away  
And I breath you into my heart  
And I pray for the strength to stand today_

_'_Cause I love you whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And though my heart is by your side

**I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?**


	9. Answers and Notice Board, PLEASE READ

**SCORECARD**

**ParodyNo1. **

The Song is Wouldn't Change a Thing from CampRock2TheFinalJam. The Time period was their 5th year, not any specific time just that one year.

**ParodyNo2.**

The song is I think I'm Falling for you by Colbie Calliat. The time period is around their late 3rd early 4th year and that summer between.

**ParodyNo3.**

The Song is Miss independent By Kelly Clarkson. It focuses on their third year, because I think thats when the real magic between those two started.

**ParodyNo4.**

You Belong With Me  By Taylor Swift is that song. ObsessiveMarmoset got it right so she got a Lambroghini! It has to do with their 6th year when Ron is dating that crazy bimbo Lavendar Brown (Her name is a COLOR SCHEME! I hate her! Sorry Lavendar Lovers she's really... _Girly _. So anyway... yeah

**ParodyNo5.**

Sorry I accidently put this one in before Parody Number Six, So Chapter 5 is Parody 6 and Chapter 6 is Parody 5 make sense? This Song is Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. It has to do with AFTER the second war describing their married relashionship, if any of you guessed Epilouge that's right.

**ParodyNo6.**

So read the ParodyNo6. little warning thingy and you get the issue and the fixy-thing. Okay so This Song is My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson, Describing when Ron came back from running away.

I was going to see a Kelly Clarkson Concert with My friend for her birthday and a thunderstorm started before she got to get on stage and, my friend, her mom and I had to leave because we were worried of getting shot by lightning. The Concert was cancelled anyway. But enough Rambling.

**ParodyNo7.**

The Clean version of Avril Lavinge's Girlfriend  Describing the 6th year situation between Ron, Hermione and Lavendar, I really can only find countless songs for this situation. Anyway!

**ParodyNo8.**

If You're Not The one by _ I forgot his name! If you know who his name and have proof I'll get you a Limo!

It's Describing when Ron was gone, Bold is what they both feel, normal is Hermione and Italic is Ron, like all my others!

**THANKS!**

**Also please read my other books... and I'm thinking of starting a Romione Moments, like missing Moments between them. If you like this Idea Please Review So!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks to the oh... 433 people who've read my story.**

**And Please read my new book, ROMIONE MOMENTS, I'm trying to update every day but it's difficult with this, and my main work Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets with the Characters I made up, so please read it and my Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**

**Thank Muggleindenail28 for this song**

**And a special thanks to RandomFandom five for getting almost all of the songs write so far.**

**Like in All my songs Italics is Ron, Normal is Hermione and Bold is together**

**Note That I tried to change the Cussword to something less, this Song is probably K+ instead of K, Just warning ya!**

_Made a wrong turn, Once or twice  
Dug my way out, Blood and fire  
Bad decisions, That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life_

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down  
Never Mistaken, Always second guessing  
Under estimated, Look, I'm still around

**Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than Frickin' perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're frickin' perfect to me.**

You're so mean,  
When you talk about yourself, You are wrong.  
Change the voices in your head  
Make them like you instead.

_So complicated,  
Look how big you'll make it!  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game.  
It's enough, I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same._  
**  
Oh, Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than frickin' perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please**

**Don't you ever, ever feel Like your nothing,**

**You Frickin' Perfect to me**

_The whole world stared so I swallowed the fear, _  
_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold butterbeer._

_So cool in line and we try, try, try,  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time._

**Done looking for the critics, because they're everywhere**  
_They don't get my jumper_, they don't like my hair  
**We change ourselves and we do it all the time  
**  
_Why do I do that_? Why do I do that?  
**Why do I do that?**

Yeah~, Ohh~ pretty pretty please, Ohh~

**Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than frickin' perfect.**

**Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're frickin' perfect to me.**

You're perfect, You're perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're frickin' perfect to me


	11. Apologies and Promises

**I am very sorry I haven't posted in many, many months, my laptop's Java shut off and I can barely use it anymore, I have finally found a way to publish and I will start publishing again very soon, please, if you are upset, I take full responsibility and am very sorry, stupid pop-up adds!**

**I will start again really, really, really soon. In the meantime please review**


	12. Chapter 12

He smiles when she's not looking  
She daydreams when he's not there

It won't be long 'til they discover that  
Ron and Hermione love each other

He looks at her, she looks at him  
And they start to feel the magic within

While Harry is fighting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named  
They work on homework together

Someday you'll read  
(Maybe in The Daily Prophet)  
About Ron and Hermione  
(Behind the Whomping Willow)  
The Death Eaters can try to fight  
(But you know that Ron would save her)  
And they'd go riding into the night  
(On Ron's new Cleansweep)

They'd go riding into the night

He smiles when she's not looking  
She daydreams when he's not there

It won't be long 'til they discover that  
Ron and Hermione love each other

If Ron smelled the Amortia  
He would've sniffed Hermione

Voldermort is safe; he cannot die yet  
When she's in danger Ron yells, Stupify

Stupify

Someday you'll read  
(Maybe in The Daily Prophet)  
About Ron and Hermione  
(Behind the Whomping Willow)  
The Death Eaters can try to fight  
(But you know that Ron would save her)  
And they'd go riding into the night  
(On Ron's new Cleansweep)

They'd go riding into the night

He smiles when she's not looking  
She daydreams when he's not there

It won't be long 'til they discover that  
Ron and Hermione love each other

And they'd go riding into the night  
And they'd go riding into the night


	13. Chapter 13

_She, she ain't real_

_She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will_

_She is a stranger_ _You and I have history or don't you remember?_

_Sure, she's got a lot but Ron is that really what you want?_

_Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds_

_She made a fool out of you and, boy, she's bringing you down_

_You want to be kissed, but baby there's more_

_Now rumour has it, she ain't got your love anymore_

_Rumour has it_ _(Rumour)_

Rumour has it (Rumour)

Rumour has it (Rumour)

Rumour has it (Rumour)  
Rumour has it (Rumour)

Rumour has it (Rumour)

Rumour has it (Rumour)

Rumour has it (Rumour)

_She is half your wit_

_But I guess that's the reason that you never quit_

_I heard you been missing me_

_You've been telling people things you shouldn't be_

_Like when we creep out, she ain't around_

_Haven't you heard the rumours?_

_Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds_

_You made a fool out of me and, boy, I'm bringing you down_

_You want to be kissed, but baby there's more_

_But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for_

Rumour has it (Rumour)

Rumour has it (Rumour)

Rumour has it (Rumour)

Rumour has it (Rumour)  
Rumour has it (Rumour)

Rumour has it (Rumour)

Rumour has it (Rumour)

Rumour has it (Rumour)

_All of these words whispered in my ear_

_Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear_

_Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it_

_People say crazy things_ _Just 'cause I said it,_

_don't mean that I meant it_ _Just 'cause you heard it_

Rumour has it (Rumour)

Rumour has it (Rumour)

Rumour has it (Rumour)

Rumour has it (Rumour)  
Rumour has it (Rumour)

Rumour has it (Rumour)

Rumour has it (Rumour)

Rumour has it (Rumour)  
(Rumour) Rumour has it

(Rumour) Rumour has it

(Rumour) Rumour has it

(Rumour) Rumour has it

(Rumour) Rumour has it

(Rumour) Rumour has it

_Rumor has it Cormac's the one I'm leaving you for_

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

So she said what's the problem Ronald?  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me-  
but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love

Well Hermione I give up  
To the pumpkin pasties  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping this love

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just settle down beside her

Love ...I'm in love


	15. AN

Very sorry to all of you but I no longer have any interest in this story so it is up for adoption until May 22nd and then it'll be deleted.


End file.
